George Jetson
George Jetson is a character on The Jetsons. About George He is the husband of Jane Jetson and the father of teenage daughter Judy and elementary school aged son Elroy. George resides with his family in the Skypad Apartments in Orbit City, in a future with the trappings of science fantasy depictions of American life in the future, such as robot servants, flying saucer-like cars, and moving sidewalks. All the apartment buildings are set on giant poles, resembling Seattle's Space Needle; the ground is almost never seen,though in Jetsons: The Movie, it is suggested that the earth is extremely polluted, thus everyone lives in the sky. When George was a kid he went through ten miles of asteroid storms to go to Orbit High School, where he was the star pitcher of its Spaceball team. George is now an employee at Spacely's Space Sprockets, a manufacturer of "sprockets" and other high tech equipment. His job title is "digital index operator." His boss is Cosmo G. Spacely, noted for being short in both height and temper; Spacely usually treats his employees (particularly George) in a rather tyrannical fashion. George's job primarily requires him to repeatedly push a single button (or on occasion a series of buttons) on a computer (named RUDI {Short for: Referential Universal Digital Indexer} in the 1980s series of Jetsons episodes). Once, George complained of his heavy work load- having to push a button for one hour, one day of the week! Often, Mr. Spacely will fire George in a fit of anger, only to hire him back by the end of the same episode. Physically, George is a rather slim man of average height with short red hair and a cartoonishly large nose. His personality is that of a well-meaning, caring father, but he is often befuddled and stressed out by the problems of both his work and family lives. As The Jetsons was partially based on the comic strip Blondie, George himself was probably based on that strip's lead character, Dagwood Bumstead. George's most famous catchphrase is "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" seen at the end credits of the 1960s Jetsons episodes, but is also known for frequently uttering the phrase "Hooba-dooba-dooba!" to express wonder or astonishment. George O'Hanlon was the voice actor who did George's voice in both the sixties and eighties versions of the cartoon series. O'Hanlon last did the voice for George Jetson in Jetsons: The Movie, which was released posthumously. The current voice of George Jetson is Jeff Bergman, who voiced George (and also Mr. Spacely) in some parts of the movie after O'Hanlon's death, and also voiced George in The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera as well as for the cameo in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Shaggy Busted" and Spümcø's two Jetsons cartoons: Father & Son Day and The Best Son. Bergman later reprises his role as George Jetson in the 2017 animation film The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! which it was a crossover between The Jetsons and WWE as part of the collaboration. In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Back to the Present," George was voiced by Wally Wingert. In the episode, the Jetsons return to the past to sue the planet for causing global warming also in a cameo appearance on The Powerpuff Girls. George Jetson also appears at the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company and formerly Universal Studios Florida as a meetable character seen in 1996 video called "Kids for Character". George Jetson also portrays as the main protagonist in The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! where he was the one who discovers WWE Superstar Big Show who is encased on ice during his happy business trip and secretly let him stay at their home until Elroy takes him to the school for show and tell. After Big Show takes over Orbit City by controlling the robots handed by Mr. McMoon, George and his family are forced to escape from the robots and travels 100 years in the past where he meets fellow WWE Superstars, Sheamus, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Usos, and Alicia Fox by distracting their in-ring match until he meets Vince McMahon the chairman and CEO of WWE after he accidentally pinned Seth and call himself "The Future Guy". George soon explains everything to them about Big Show's conquest as a World Heavyweight Champion and his reasons of taking over their city which they decided to join them in their future world. When they arrived back at Orbit City, it was taken over by Big Show and wants to capture them. George sacrificed his family and the superstars to make a breaking news at the network by being taken in jail. Despite the firing from Mr. Spacely and his bossy attitude, George manages to lift the bars in each sides, making their escape. He later rescues Sheamus from falling into the edge in his battle with Big Show which results him being defeated. Afterwards, Big Show apologizes to everyone about his actions before Vince McMahon say goodbye to them as they return back to their own time. George eventually given a promotion by Mr. Spacely as a supervisor. In the end George and his family are watching the future version of WrestleMania introducing new WWE Superstars by Mr. McMoon. Category:Characters Category:The Jetsons Category:The Flintstones Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:The Funtastic Index